


Spilled Drinks

by Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dad Spy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scout tries to help people, dad!spy, he only gets himself hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow/pseuds/Feathers_Fall_Like_Snow
Summary: All Scout wanted to do was go drinking in town with the guys. Until he saw some creep dropping stuff in ladies' drinks, so 'course Scout (a real gentleman and hero to the ladies) stepped in to save the day. As with most heroic deeds, the bad guy isn't too happy 'bout that and decides to repay the favor.





	

A night on the town with the team was always a big deal. Nine of the roughest guys together at a bar with pretty much unlimited alcohol was always a formula for trouble. But fortunately, all of them were polite gentlemen, so they stuck to themselves and out of trouble if they could; none of them wanted an earful from Miss Pauling later. 

Scout surveyed the bar as he waited for a refill on his drink. There were so many nice lookers here Scout noticed. He looked back at Sniper who was taking shots with Demo; fortunately, he was in love with that idiot. He turned back to wait on the bartender who seemed to have his hands full. There was a pretty little blonde thing chatting up with her tan friend in a short bright pink dress. Scout could still admire the view. He tilted his head to get a better look at her plump breast when he noticed a hand sneak over and dropped something that floated down and dissolved into her drink. Scout squinted and looked over to the girl laughing with her friend, unaware of something in her drink. 

Shit, he had to do something about this, but he didn't want to freak her out. He abandoned waiting for his drink to move over to her before she could take a sip. "'Scuse me, miss?" The two girls turned towards him with big eyes and tipsy smiles. "There's something wrong with your drink." He pointed as the pinkish drink. Fear stuck both of their eyes as they stared in horror at the glass. Scout felt guilty; he might have just ruined their entire night. He had to fix this.

He plastered on a snarky grin. "The problem is that I didn't buy it for you." He leered over them and gave obvious glances towards their goods. They glared at him, and both splashed their drinks, including the pink one, at him and stormed off, arm and arm. Scout licked his lips and smelled the cherry syrup, Dirty Shirley. He grabbed some napkins off the bar counter and began patting himself dry as he watched to make sure those girls weren't bothered by anyone else. 

Scout glanced around to see if there were any sketchy looking people around or any other girls getting surprises in their drinks. He still hadn't gotten his drink, so he motioned over the bartender again and ordered another round for him and the guys when he didn't see anything else suspicious. 

He brought over a tray of shots and beers for the guys and was greeted by cheers and grabbing hands. They all picked a bottle and a shot glass. Demo lead them in taking the toast of shots together in honor of some drunk Scottish thing that none of them could understand. Scout was sipping his chaser of beer when he spied a guy looking around before dropping something into a drink and walking away. Scout walked over a bit to try and get a look at the glass' owner and saw a young girl flip her dark hair back as she giggled with her friends. Scout murmured that he'd be back and walked over to the ladies. Time for the same technique. 

It worked like a charm, and the three girls soaked him with their drinks, including the martini that might have been drugged. Scout grabbed a couple of napkins and right as he was toweling off his face he noticed some other girl's drink splash and begin fizzing down the clear bottle. Scout signed and made his way over to the girl who was digging through her purse. 

Fuck, this trick worked a little too well to pissing off girls. Well, it was better than the alternative of them chancing getting hurt. Scout wiped off his forehead with some napkins with his left hand as be brought his beer up to drink with his right. He looked around and saw no sign of the creep or any girl's drinks being drugged. 

Scout decided to make his way back to the others while still keeping an eye out for whatever creep may be there. He was in the middle of watching Medic, Sniper, and Spy play a round of darts when suddenly he got hit with a wave of dizziness. Scout tried to brush it off but decided to leave his beer be and grab a glass of water. He stumbled over to the bar and quickly got a cup from the bartender. He saw something across the bar and tried to straighten himself up to deal with it. His brain couldn’t process it, but he forced himself over anyways. He saw something drop in a blue drink and he pushed his body to get its' shit together. He noticed a young girl beginning to grab the drink and Scout pushed himself to get there in time. He didn't think he could coherently pull off saying anything, so he knocked himself into the girl and made her spill her drink. 

She and her friends shouted in anger before storming off. Well, at least they were safe. Scout slumped on to the bar and tried to catch himself from whatever the hell he was feeling. He lifted his head to try and catch Sniper's eye to see if his boyfriend could help him out or something. 

No such luck. Scout felt his body slumping further down when two strong arms help hoist him up. Scout tried to force his dizzy head up to look at his helper. Scout's bleary eyes puzzled together an unfamiliar figure. 

"Hey man, are you alright?" Scout tried to fumble out a response, but his mouth wasn't working right. "It's alright, buddy. I saw what you did for those girls, and I wanna repay the favor." Scout struggled to make sense of what he was saying. He nodded and pointed his hand in the direction that he thought his teammates were. 

The guy ignored him and began pulling him in another direction. "Don't worry. We're gonna get some fresh air, and I'm gonna take care of you." Scout could hardly make out what was going on as his body began to sag down. The man pulled him towards the back of the bar and the back exit, but Scout could barely figure out how his feet worked. "Careful, buddy. I don't want there to be any unnecessary accidents." 

Scout was practically being dragged like a rag doll. There was a creaking sound, and Scout was but with a face full of cold air. He tried to force words out of his mouth to ask what was happening but all that came out was a whimper. 

"Shh, it's alright. I'm just gonna repay the favor." Scout's brain tried to process why that sounded threatening, but he just felt so off balanced. The man continued walking for an indiscriminate amount time before gently laying Scout down on the floor. Scout tried to lift himself up off the disgusting ground, but his body wasn't working. 

"You know you screwed me over in there." The man continued talking. "I've never had a problem before until you decided to be an idiot." He grabbed at Scout's pants. Scout weakly tried to fight against him. "You _really_ screwed me over, so I'm going to repay the favor." He ripped off Scout's belt and began to tie his hands together with it. 

\------- 

The first one to notice was Soldier, surprisingly enough. 

Soldier had begun sniffing around like a drug dog. "What's got you so riled up?" Engineer asked him.

"Scout's missing." It was a blunt statement, and Pyro perked up at that statement. They mumbled something about how they had seen Scout talking with some women. 

Spy nudged Sniper at that comment and told the other man. "It seems as if the young Scout is keeping his options open." Sniper snorted and ignored him, deciding not to let the French man get to him. 

"He's not in the bar." Soldier stated. 

"Maybe he's with Demo?" Engineer offered. 

Medic shook his head and walked over to the abandoned, almost full bottle. "He is in the WC purging himself." He picked up the bottle. "Zis is Scout's drink?" Each of them nodded. "It is not like him to leave his drink." He swished it in the bottle and smelled it before taking a sip-

Medic immediately grabbed an empty glass from the table and spat into it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of small thin strips. He grabbed one of the other many empty glasses on the table and poured the beer into the glass. 

Spy, who began to understand, carefully approached and examined the beer. "It's foggy." 

"Bitter and salted as vell." Medic nodded as he removed a white strip and dipped it in the glass. He pulled it out and shook it dry. The other's watched in curiosity as the strip turned blue. Medic and Spy exchanged a wide-eyed glance, as they both reached for their weapons. "Ve must find him." Medic turned towards the rest of the panicked group and announced. "I believe Scout might have been drugged." 

A sudden familiar Scottish battle cry made their fear all the more real. The seven men sprinted towards the source of the yell. At the back exit Demo was huffing like an angered bull at something. The others barely made it there in time to see what Demo was yelling at. 

Some random man, no bigger than Soldier, was brutally pounding in and out of Scout. Demo charged at the man like a rabid animal and the man faltered for a second before scrambling to pull out a gun from next to him and train it on Scout. 

"Don't fucking move any closer!" Demo halted, and the other seven members stopped running. "You, nigger!" The man bellowed pointing the gun at Demo. "Back the fuck up!" He ordered pressing the gun closer to Scout's temple again. He pulled out of Scout and pushed Scout in front as a human shield, the whole time keeping his gun on Scout. Scout barely moved or acknowledged what was happening.

Sniper concentrated all of his willpower into not charging over to kill this fuckin' wanker. He looked over at the rest of the team while Demo backed up. All of them had their hands up but Spy who looked as calm as ever to anyone but Sniper's sharp eye. His head was tilted up, and his eyes were scanning for any possible opening. 

"This is what's going to happen. This twink and I are going to finish what we started, we're going to leave peacefully, and I will drop him off somewhere. And if any of you fuckers try anything then I won't return him alive. Got it?" 

Each of the men had dealt with worse situations before, but now they were so far out of the respawn range that if worse came to worse, they wouldn't make it back, Scout wouldn't make it out. 

Spy took a step forward. "Monsieur," The title was spat out in a way Sniper had never heard before. "I can assure you, if you do not release that man, you will wish yourself dead." 

"I said shut the hell up." The man shouted. "I'm the one making the calls here." Sniper looked over at Scout, who's pants and shoes had been removed. He was hanging limp as a dead animal. Sniper's brain began to fear the worse. 

"Do not fret. He is still alive." Medic whispered. Sniper risked a glance at the other man, who was focused on Scout and no one else. "Look at his chest; you will see his breathing." Sniper did so and noticed the ragged breathing. Sniper took a small comfort in that fact. Sniper looked up at Scout's face, which seemed as if fresh bruises were blooming, but his eyes- Sniper's heart ached. Scout's blue eyes were glassy and lifeless as tears streamed down his limp head. God, the kid was awake and was drugged. He probably felt more useless than Sniper right now. 

Sniper clenched and unclenched his fists. Scout's eyes lazily drifted to Snipers. He gave a pathetic whimper, and Sniper noticed him trying to move his tied arms and reach towards him. Sniper didn't realize he was gravitating towards him until the man yelled.

"I said don't fucking move!" He aimed the gun and shot Scout in the knee. Scout gave a soundless scream and horse begs for help; Sniper felt nauseous. He heard a couple of foreign curses. 

Spy yanked him back so hard that Sniper struggled to regain his footing. "If you try that again, I will kill you myself." Spy threatened without looking away from Scout.

Sniper just stared at Scout who looked so pathetic and miserable. He just caused Scout so much pain, and unless they could get him back to the medigun and respawn soon, he wouldn't be able to ever walk without a limp. 

"Dell," Spy whispered. "Please tell me you have a plan." 

Engineer hadn't moved; his hands were in the air, but each of them could tell he was coming up with something. "Spy give Sniper the knife in your sleeve when I say. Sniper, I need you in front. Do you think you can hit his right shoulder peeking out?" 

Sniper zoned in on his target. "Yeh can kill me if I don't. 

"I plan to." Spy responded. 

"Demo, Heavy, after Sniper hits him you two fling Soldier at him. Soldier, it's time for Bullet Head." Soldier gave an eerie grin at the mention. "Pyro, get your supplies, we're gonna need to dispose of the body." Engineer finished. "Let me do the talkin', y'all." 

Engineer raised his hands higher and took a single step in front of everyone. "Listen, partner; I'm willin' to do anythin' to make sure that boy in your lap stays alive. What are ya askin' for?"

The man straightened up. "All of you back up!" 

"Y'all heard the man," Engineer ordered and began taking steps back. The men startednbacking up and getting into position. Spy slid out and handed over the knife to Sniper in an instant, while Soldier stood between Demo and Heavy. 

"We did as ya asked, sir." Engineer stated with a nod towards the man and Scout. 

The man nodded stiffly and began pulling himself and Scout up, leaving Scout's pants off and his zipper still open. "Now, I'm gonna leave with him." He nudged the gun under Scout's chin, unaware he was giving Sniper a better opening. The man stepped back cautiously, keeping his eyes trained on the men at his mercy. 

Engineer tapped the toe of his boot twice on the ground and Sniper took his cue to throw the dagger at the man's right shoulder. The man cried out in pain and dropped Scout. There was a loud thump as Scout dropped like dead weight and his head slammed on the ground. The man stumbled and clawed at the dagger while still trying to keep his gun raised. Heavy and Demo loaded up and flung Soldier between them who soared like a straight bullet and head butted right into the man's gut.

Medic instantly sprinted over to Scout, faster than anyone else and began to examine him as he began to lose consciousness. Medic lifted up Scout, and after looking him over once, he pulled Scout close in a protective embrace as he glared daggers the man. " _Scheißkerl,_ " Medic growled out. 

The moment Sniper saw Scout safe with Medic he sprinted over towards the villain. He grabbed the knife from the man's shoulder while Soldier was pounding the snot out of the guy. Sniper took the dagger and slammed it into the man's knee, relishing in the man's screams of pain. Sniper left himself divulge in the pleasure of tearing this man apart. 

While Demo went over to assist Soldier and Sniper in releasing their anger, Engineer, Heavy, and Spy quickly went over to Medic and Scout, while Pyro went back to base to make preparation for their greatest fire as soon as Medic confirmed Scout was alive. This would be their revenge. 

Spy carefully laid Scout's head on his lap and stroked his hair as gently as he could. " _Oh, mon fils. Désolé. C'est bien maintenant. Tu es sûr._ " 

Scout fixed dazed eyes on Spy. " _Papa?_ " He mumbled. 

" _Oui, mon lapin. C'est moi, et tu es bien. Tout sera bien. Nous, nous te protégeons. Je le jure._ " Spy knew he was rambling. He brushed his son's hair back and tried to keep him calm as Medic and Engineer examined him. Heavy listened carefully to Medic's instructions. They needed to get Scout back to base as soon as possible to check out his head injury and the drugs in his system. Engineer was going to prep the transport. Heavy would carefully carry Scout through the teleport after Medic and help the doctor with whatever was needed. Meanwhile, the rest of them would take care of this man and follow after. 

Engineer didn't waste another moment before teleporting Medic back. Spy urged caution while Heavy picked up his son, who looked so small and vulnerable. Spy quickly stood up and took off his jacket to drape it across his exposed lower section. The moment Engineer teleported them away, Spy whipped out his butterfly knife and lurked over to the man crying for mercy. He shoved Soldier and Demo away while Sniper bashed his fist into the man's broken face. 

"Hold him still." Spy commanded. Demo and Soldier did as he asked and Sniper dug his knee into the man's chest, pinning him down. Spy pulled off his tie and stuffed it into the man's mouth. He held the butterfly knife between his teeth as he rolled his sleeves. Spy knelt down and grabbed the flaccid penis in his left hand and put the butterfly knife to the base and began sawing away. The man was sobbing in pain as he tried to scream around the makeshift gag before passing out in pain. 

"I think y'all should get him back to the base, right about now." Engineer suggested. He began teleporting them one by one to the base and finally himself. 

When Engineer arrived at the base, he noticed Pyro was leading them outside to a giant pile of wood and other objects, just waiting for the final piece. Engineer watched as they all worked together tying him down to pieces of wood. "We should wait for Heavy and Medic before lighting this up." He suggested. 

Pyro slumped and began muffling out complaints, but ultimately they all agreed and left the man tied outside while they waited. 

\------- 

Medic carefully tried to adjust Scout's leg before placing him under the large medigun. Medic made sure Heavy didn't move the boy too much. Medic generally would have advised against teleportation his patients, but there were always times for exceptions, and this was one of them. 

Seeing how careful Heavy was with Scout was touching to Medic; the gentle giant was radiating concern. Medic aimed the gun and put it on full blast to Scout's knee. Once that had been healed Medic would use the Vitullo kit. He would keep this to himself as Scout's doctor and medical proxy. He had Heavy leave the room, begrudgingly, to conduct the kit. This boy needed privacy. He cleaned him as quickly as possible, and once Medic noticed the tearing around his anal cavity he knew he would have to use the medigun again. 

They better not have killed the man yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Scheißkerl = German; jackass/bastard  
> Oh, mon fils. Désolé. C'est bien, maintenant. Tu es sûr. = French; Oh, my son. I'm sorry. Everything alright, now. You're safe.  
> Oui, mon lapin. C'est moi, et tu es bien. Tout sera bien. Nous, nous te protégeons. Je le jure = French; Yes, my rabbit. It's me, and you're alright. Everything will be alright. We will protect you. I swear.


End file.
